


An $800 Phone

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Fighting, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never really thought he was the kind of guy who would cheat shamelessly while being in a relationship. But Harry also never really thought he was into guys or even less so into his best friend. But that boy now happened to be his boyfriend and it turned out that Harry had been wrong about never cheating as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An $800 Phone

Harry never really thought he was the kind of guy who would cheat shamelessly while being in a relationship. But Harry also never really thought he was into guys or even less so into his best friend. But that boy now happened to be his boyfriend and it turned out that Harry had been wrong about never cheating as well. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy with Louis or that he couldn’t satisfy his needs in any way, it just happened. And somehow it was good, something new, and somehow it carried on.

Harry felt awful every time he skipped out of the apartment making up yet another very poor excuse to Louis and then disappeared for hours, sometimes even spending the night at Nick’s. Somehow both him and Nick had gotten used to the sneaking around and the fact that Harry was technically still in a relationship, which for some odd reason neither of them wanted to suffer from what they had. Harry couldn’t really explain to Nick why he didn’t just break up with Louis, because if he was being honest with himself lately he had enjoy being with Nick a lot more. Nick was uncomplicated. Nick didn’t ask questions when Harry left and Nick didn’t ask who he was with, in one or another way.

So when one day Harry got home a trip t his mum’s for the weekend and Louis waited for him in his flat, looking all sad and puppy eyed, asking where he had been so long, and whether there had been a lot of traffic, and what his mum had said, and whether he had met that one guy again who he had had a thing with once, and so many more questions Harry freaked turning on his heels and storming out of the flat he had only entered a couple of minutes ago. And before he knew what he was doing or where he was going he found himself sitting in his car, speeding down the interstate to go down to Nick’s apartment where he knew he’d be at right now. They had talked one the phone while Harry had been driving home from his mum’s.

“Hey, I thought you said you had to go see Lo-” Nick started out as he opened the door swiftly to find a furious Harry stand in front of him, but before he could finish his sentence angry lips were pressed against his. He stumble backwards a little as Harry grabbed his shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into his skin and Nick wouldn’t have surprised if blood would have started trickling down Harry’s fingers, that’s how painfully hard his nails dug into Nick’s shirt. But Nick and didn’t and neither did Harry so he simply pressed him up against the wall once more, making sure Nick knew where his position for the night was.

Nick had always enjoyed sex with Harry, and even more so when Harry was furious with yet another little thing Louis had done or said or maybe not done or not said but Nick didn’t care, he simply enjoyed. And as Harry’s teethes dug deep into the skin on his neck, sucking hard, he made a mental note to someday thank Louis for making his sex life this amazing, without actively involving or even knowing about it.

Though Nick had been wrong about the last part of his thought. Louis wasn’t as oblivious as to what was going on as Harry and Nick liked to think. He didn’t exactly know what was wrong with his boyfriend and he had a hard time putting his finger on it but it had been almost three months now since Louis had started noticing a change. A change in the way Harry was around him; and sometimes even others.

But Louis believed in the good in people and since he was so in love with Harry it took him longer than usual to detect that something was off. He scowled himself for not even noticing on his own but having to run into a heated argument between Harry and Liam only hearing Liam yell about how Harry “should tell Louis about it!” before Harry caught him standing in the doorway, growled one last time at both of them and then stormed off not speaking another words to him for three days straight. Louis had been more than surprised to find Liam – the calm and controlled one – to shout about something, but as he asked him about it Liam said it was a thing between him and Harry and that he’d to ask him himself if he wanted to know. And Louis wanted to know. But then again he didn’t want to pressure his boyfriend, which he still loved so much, so he let go of it, sure that Harry would come talk to him when he was ready.

But Louis waited in vain as he had to find out one night, only a few days after Harry’s nineteenth’s birthday. The strange feeling had only gotten worse those past days especially after Harry had denied birthday sex which Louis gladly offered, saying he’d rather go see and friend. And with that he left Louis all alone in the flat, ending up drinking an entire bottle of champagne by himself and eating five of the nineteen cupcakes he had gotten his boyfriend. And as he ate the viciously sweet tasting treat he thought that it was kind of sad that Harry wouldn’t get to see all the cute little things he had written on top of the icing, making sure to make each one individual, different and very special. But then he realized that Harry probably wouldn’t care, as he had stopped caring about so many things lately.

Harry had only left less then thirty minutes ago and Louis was longing on the couch, watching TV as he stuffed more highly likely diabetes-causing cupcakes down his throat. And as he licked some icing off his thumb something on the little sideboard by the door caught his eye. As he turned his head he saw that it was Harry’s phone, the screen lit up. Harry must have forgotten to grab it before rushing out the door off to God knows where. He never even told Louis anymore, and Louis had stopped bothered asking. But he got up anyways, strolling over to the door, thinking it was probably Harry calling from a friend’s phone asking Louis to bring his phone by or maybe asking him to check for texts real quick.

So when Louis grabbed the phone and picked it up walking back over to the couches and flopping down onto the cushions he wasn’t surprised to see Nick’s name flashing over the screen. Harry and him hadn’t been out as much lately from what Louis knew so he curiously unlocked his boyfriend’s phone, happy in a way to see that Harry was connecting with old friends again. If he was texting from Nick’s phone that hat to mean that he was out with him after all.

But when Louis opened up the text and read through the message, he felt flattered at first blushing at the thought that Harry sent something like that from somebody else’s phone. But then he came to think that maybe, this text wasn’t supposed to be read be him.

From: Nick

“Hey, babe. Be sure to bring some lube and condoms, we used them all up the last time. Maybe also stop by the store and bring some fruit so we can try that one thing I told you about the other day. (; Can’t wait to unwrap little Harry tonight.”

Louis stared at the text for a very long time. Rereading it a first, staring at it blankly later on when he already knew the words by heart. And the more often he read those words, the longer he let them sink in, the more sure he grew that this text really wasn’t meant for him. It was meant for Harry. And it was from Nick. But frankly Louis didn’t care who it came from, because it didn’t come from himself and he, as Harry’s boyfriend, was supposed to be the only one allowed sending Harry such cheeky and forward texts. But apparently Harry didn’t think so, because as Louis let his thumb trail down the phone he read through the conversations Nick and Harry had shared, his stomach turning as he read on and on.

From: Harry

“Never had had mind-blowing birthday sex like that.”

From: Nick

“Can’t wait for you’re next birthday, already!”

From: Harry

“Though next time we’ll have to do that thing standing up for longer. I don’t think I’ve ever orgasmed like that.”

From: Nick

“Well, we’re doing that at your place then. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you scream like that.”

Louis had read enough, gulping and starting to choke on his tongue at the same time. His stomach clenched and before he knew it he had dropped Harry’s phone and was running down the hallway towards their bathroom, bending over the toilet and gagging hard before leaning down even further and puking violently. He felt like he was puking his heart out, the pain in his chest so unbearable and word of being lovesick actually making sense to him now. He was sick quite literally. And that only because the boy he had given all his love to had run off to another man, throwing away Louis’ trust as if it was worth nothing. At the thought of that Louis started choking again, leaning deep down into the toilet, though nothing more would come. He was empty. Not only his heart was empty, but his entire body was quite literally at this point.

His mind was racing while at the same time getting him nowhere and he felt like curling up in crying and he felt like running through town and jumping off a bridge and he felt like driving up to his granddad’s because he knew that old man kept some shooting rifles in his little shed. But Louis did non of these things, feeling numb as he picked himself up, slowly walking down the corridor back int the living room where he found everything just as he had left it. Harry’s phone was on the floor, the screen still lit up. Absentmindedly Louis bent down to pick it up, switching the screen off so he wouldn’t have to look at these awful messages anymore before he walked over to the door setting the phone back down where he had found it. It looked so innocent laying there, all dark and useless not giving away any of the vicious cheating truth it hid.

“Shit.” Louis cursed out silently as he sat down on the couch, his head resting in his hands.

“Shit.” Harry cursed loudly as soon as he realized he had forgotten his phone at home, which really only was when he reached Nick’s who asked him right away whether he had gotten his text. Usually Harry wouldn’t have cared about his phone too much. Because usually there was nothing on there to hide from Louis anyways. But things hadn’t been usual lately and especially for the last week, so Harry wasn’t sure if maybe Louis was catching up on things. So with all those worries on his mind and without another look at Nick he jumped back into his car, groaning in annoyance over himself. It was going to take him at least an hour to drive to his and Louis’ flat and then back to Nick’s. An hour which he could have spent having sex. Could have. If he hadn’t been so forgetful.

Harry was still frowning deeply when he reached the flat, taking two steps at a time as he made his way upstairs to their flat on the second floor. By the time he reached the door he was breathing heavily, searching his pockets for his key. When he found it he almost ripped the door open, slipping in quickly, feeling relief as he saw the phone right where he had left it. He took it and looked up to find Louis sit on the couch, his legs crossed looking a little odd.

“You’re back.” Louis said, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Yeah, forgot my phone.” Harry mumbled, planning on getting going as fast as possible again. “Are you okay?” He asked anyways, concerned with the strangeness in Louis’ voice and way he was sitting on the couches, the TV shut off and the lights rather dim.

Louis took his time before answering his boyfriend’s question and starred at Harry, trying to read his expression. But it didn’t give away much as all Harry really wanted in that moment was a “Sure, I’m good.” so he could be off to get back to Nick’s.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis asked and Harry impatiently shifted his weight from one leg to another.

“I’m actually in a hurry. Kind of.”

“It’ll only be a moment.” Louis promised, motioning for Harry to sit down. Harry sat on the edge of the couch his left leg touching the ground and keeping him steady while the other was swinging back and forth nervously.

“So, hm, what is it?” He asked, waiting for Louis to speak. There was another silence and Harry started to grow really irritated with the way Louis was acting.

“Are you being honest with me?” Louis then asked, looking strangely at the curly haired boy across from him. They were sitting at least ten feet away but all the sudden Harry was feeling crowded.

“Uhm, yes.” He coaxed out, feeling slightly bad for lying to Louis.

“Where are you going?” Louis then continued and Harry pulled his shoulders up in a defensive move.

“Going out with friends. Like usual.”

“Stop lying to me, Harry.” Louis said firmly all the sudden and Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, not so sure he had heard right.

“I’m not.. Louis, I told you I was being honest.”

“Stop fucking lying, right now!” Louis cried and Harry flinched at the sudden loud noise.

“Louis, listen to me, I-” Harry tried to defend himself, but Louis didn’t want to hear it. He had made up his mind before the younger boy had returned to his flat, swearing himself to stick to his decision and not letting the curly hair, the cute dimples or the perfect face change his mind. He jumped up, taking two larges steps until he was right in front of Harry snatching the phone out of his hand.

“Harry, I know. I know. So will you stop fucking telling me all those lies!”

“Louis, I-”

“No!” Louis was yelling now, wounding his arm up high behind his head and letting his hand snap forward. Harry’s phone went flying across the room to crash against the wall by the door and shatter into a million pieces before even reaching the floor. The younger boy’s eyes grew a little wider as his boyfriend had just literally smashed a $800 phone without the bad of an eyelid, but he didn’t say anything as the other was still foaming with rage. “I saw that text Nick sent to you. I know that you’ve been screwing him. And I don’t care what you have to say about it.”

“Louis, please, let me-”

“Shut up!” Louis raised his arm, though rethinking his actions and lowering it right away again when he saw the younger boy flinch. He was angry and hurt and felt like Harry needed to be punished. But he wasn’t going to hit him. He never could. “I said I don’t wanna hear it. And I never will.”

Harry watched as Louis got up, shuffling around the room picking up his phone and shoes. It was only then that he realized that his own little world was falling apart around him.

“Louis, listen to me.” Harry said and kept talking even through Louis’ yells for him to stop talking. “I don’t care if you believe me or not, but you have to know that I never wanted this!” He got up following Louis down the hallway to his room. “Please, Louis. It just kind of happened. I never even looked for anything, but well, you know what Nick is like!” Louis had shut his door and Harry didn’t want to intrude his private space, feeling like ha had no right to. But he didn’t mind the closed door right in front of his nose and kept yelling. “Please, I bet of you: Don’t make this a big deal. It’s just sex. Really! I don’t feel anything for him, just please believe me. I’m gonna end it right now. I can call Nick right away and tell him I’m never seeing him again.” Harry begged, though he knew that wasn’t exactly true. Because due to the older boy’s temper he wasn’t really in the possession of a phone right now, but he also knew that wasn’t the point. “Louis, I love you. Please just-” Harry stopped as the door was yanked open and Louis almost ran into him as harry still stood impossibly close to the door. But Louis just shoved him out of the way, walking right past him down the hallway, a rucksack over his shoulder which without a doubt held some clothes and whatever else Louis needed to spend some time away from the flat.

“Louis, baby. Please. Please, please, please.” Harry kept begging, silent tears streaming down his cheeks now. He reached out for Louis’ arm but the older boy just swat his hand away glaring at him in disgust. The look was like a stab in the heart for Harry and more tears welled up in his eyes.

“You have until tomorrow morning to get all your stuff out.” Louis said harshly as he pulled up his jacket and grabbed his keys from the sideboard, accidentally stepping on some of the pieces from Harry’s phone. But neither of the boys cared.

“No, Louis. Please. Please, I’ll do anything.” Harry pleaded, not even bothering to wipe away his tears anymore.

Louis expression stayed cold. “Tomorrow morning.” He insisted and grabbed the doorhandle, pulling the door halfway open before Harry yelp out loudly, pressing the door shut with one of his hands.

“Harry.” Louis groaned, starting to grow irritated.

“Please, just.. Where are you even going?”

Louis looked up into the pleading eyes of the boy he once used to love. “To a bar, to get wasted. And then to a stripclub, to get laid. And then to Niall’s or maybe Zayn’s to crash.”

Harry winced at his words but as Louis yanked the door opened swiftly once more he let him step outside the flat, glancing after him as he strolled down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Louis, I love you.” He said barely loud enough for the other boy to hear. “Please, forgive me. Come back. I love you. I love you. Louis, I love you. Only you. It’s always been you..” And his voice got quieter as he watched Louis walk down the stairs and disappear out of his sight. Harry’s stomach cramped and felt like the most horrible person in the world. He had ruined everything. And as the realization hit him he let his numb body slide down the wall by the doorway, starting to sob uncontrollably. The pieces of glass on the floor dug deep into his skin and normally it would have hurt, but Harry didn’t feel a thing and he didn’t care. He wouldn’t have cared if somebody saw him like this because he still hadn’t gotten himself to close the door and he also wouldn’t have cared if he died right on the stop.

All he cared about was Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Now.. I know the ending is kind of cliff-hangerish. And there is a sequel do it.. So let me know if you liked it and if maybe you want the sequel? :)


End file.
